Haku's Girlfriend
by ChronoLyd
Summary: Haku is back with...a girl. Something has made Chihiro very suspicious of her though. But what? Will she break his heart? Will she capture his heart? Will Chihiro get Haku back? Find out, by reading, Haku's girlfriend. JUST FINISHED!
1. Haku's Girlfriend

CHAPTER 1: Surprise!

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, Chihiro, dear, will you get that? I'm making supper." My Mom asked from the kitchen as was cutting the onions, and "crying", of course.

"Sure, Mom!" I screamed from the staircase.

We had been in our new house for a year now, but I still haven't got used to the new sound of the doorbell. It's so low and long, that most of the time I think it's my Mom's cell phone ring.

I ran to the door, opened it and collapsed. I was only down for a few minutes before I flew to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Haku! You said you'd be back! You did, and you kept your promise! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

"Honey, who is it?" My mom asked leaning out the kitchen enter-way wiping her "tears" off her face.

"It's my good friend, Quohakuriver!" I said spinning around and smiling so much, I became embarrassed and sat down on the couch.

I was so caught up in dancing around and being embarrassing, that I didn't notice the beautiful girl behind him.

"Who's this?" I asked Haku as I got him some tea.

"This is my girlfriend, Takai. Yubaba stole her real name, which we're not sure of

what her real name is yet by the way, she is a dragon, like me. And a Lindworm, also like me." he whispered.

Haku removed his sandals, entered and bowed, all while still holding Takai's hand.

Takai removed her sandals, bowed, sat down at the table, took a sip of her herbal green tea, thanked me for it, and said it was wonderful.

She was all right, but she seemed too shy. Of course, Haku was on the shy side, too, but she barely said a thing.

Haku thanked me after he took a sip.

"It tastes lovely. We haven't eaten for a couple of days." he said sipping more and more of the rich, green tea. "We've been on the move for quite a while now and food has become an issue." he said a little quieter now.

"You could eat here tonight," mom said throwing in the onions with the frozen roast. She set the microwave for a half an hour.

My Mom isn't a very good cook, but the brand of frozen meals she got always tasted homemade.

"Oh no, we couldn't eat your food." Haku said shaking his head.

"I insist," Mom said wiping her hands on the dishtowel and calling dad to see if he could run to the grocery store to pick up some rolls.


	2. Spending the Night

"Then, Takai and I had to jump in the bath to hide from Yubaba!" Haku said smiling. Everybody got a kick out of his story. He was running away from Yubaba, because she figured out they were the ones who sabotaged her jewelry case with a mousetrap (they actually transformed her green heads into her nice sister Zeniba, but of course, they couldn't tell Mom and Dad that).

"Where'd you say you were from again?" Mom asked after we were all finished laughing.

At the same time, Haku said "Tokyo" and Takai said, "Sheng Hai". Then they switched it around and at the same time Haku said, "Sheng Hai"and Takai said, "Tokyo".

Mom and Dad blinked and then Mom finally spoke.

"Well, not to admit to eavesdropping, but, I overheard you two saying to hadn't eaten for a while. Have you had a place to stay in a while?" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"Well we can't...no." Haku got the idea that Mom was trying to get him and Takai to stay with us.

As he said, "no", his smile faded.

"Oh, you know what I'm going to say." Mom said looking at Haku like he had no choice.

I mean, he was fourteen in human-years, and almost one thousand in dragon-years.

"Fine," Haku finally agreed smiling slightly and getting up to put his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh I'll get them," Mom said standing up and getting everyone's plates. "you are the guest," Mom said smiling warmly and heading towards the kitchen.

"You two can stay her in the spare room. It's gonna be really windy outside tonight, Haku, so leave your window open, and, oh, yeah, you can hear the river from here. What is Takai's element?" I asked showing them to the second to the smallest room. My baby brother, Koji, stayed in the smallest bedroom.

"Um, fire." Takai said looking at the blue and red king-sized bed.

"She's the best fire-dragon at the Bath House." Haku gloated. Takai blushed and sat on the bed.

"Haku, Takai, I have pajamas for you." Mom sang out from downstairs.

"I'll get them for you. You just get settled. Or, uh, since you don't have any stuff, stay here." I said bounding downstairs so fast and so heavily, that I tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Chihiro, can you hear me?" Haku asked from over me.

"Oh..." I moaned trying to raise myself up.

"Let me see," Takai said her head over mine. She placed her warm, small hand on my forehead, and the pain went instantly away.

"What did you do to me?" I asked sitting up touching the place where Takai touched.

"I can heal, too," she said starting to glow a little. I wondered why she was glowing like that.

I didn't bother asking, instead, I called out to Mom and said everything was okay, that suddenly, I felt strangely better.

"Come on," Haku urged. "Let's get the robes and we'll tell you what all happened."


	3. Back to Normal

"You see, Takai was a normal girl who just had moved in. Like you, Chihiro. Anyway, she wandered into the Bath House, and Yubaba stole her name and turned her into a part dragon, like me." Haku said sitting on the guest-bed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Takai said exiting the room almost silently.

When Takai had shut the bathroom door, Haku started whispering to me.

"Yubaba had her under her control so powerfully; it changed her appearance, personality and memory. She doesn't remember her parents, her home, she used to be loud and outgoing and she used to be taller, wore American clothes and was prettier and had longer hair."

I couldn't imagine Takai, or whatever her real name was, being any prettier. Nevertheless, I believed Haku, after all, he had been under Yubaba's evil spell for a long time. Even though her control over him was a slug.

"Psst... Haku, look at me, I'm me!" Takai whispered loudly to Haku. He flipped on the lights, and a beautiful girl in American clothes loomed over him.

"Takai, you're... beautiful! I mean... not that you weren't beautiful already... I mean..." Haku stammered.

"That name's Taiekaisu, but you can still call me Takai, like everyone still calls you Haku." Takai said talking loudly.

I entered the room rubbing my eyes and groaning.

"What's going on? Who's this?" I asked, my eyes wide with wonderment.

"This is Takai's real form." Haku said smiling and sitting up in bed. Takai waved to me and whispered, "Nice to meet you".

Blonde and brown hair waved in front of her. It was so long, it folded on the ground. Her purple wavy shirt was so beautiful; I got a little envious of her. She had dark blue bell-bottoms and a black belt with green sandals on.

My mouth dropped open. I walked back to my bedroom, told myself it was all a dream and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, Takai came in my room and asked me what she should do about changing. I decided to tell Mom and Dad that Takai left and a new girl, Tina had come in last night. Tina was looking for Haku and Takai left.

But we didn't have time to tell Haku our plan, for he was changed and getting ready to fly out our balcony in the guest room. Takai changed, too and I hopped on Haku.

I grabbed onto his silky mane as we flew out of sight.

It was good to be back with Haku. My parents wouldn't care I was gone, they didn't like me anyway.


	4. Imposter

CHAPTER 4:

Takai's red a purple fur rippled in the wind as she flew faster to the old train station. We would be there in about 10 minutes.

Haku seemed to smile at me once when he looked back to check on me. I was almost asleep. I leaned on him more, clutching his soft, wavy fur tighter in my hands as I dozed off.

I could feel us landing after ten minutes. Not much sleep, oh well. I climbed off of Haku as he transformed back into a human. Takai transformed at the same time. At last, I was back in the spirit world. I couldn't wait to see Rin and Kamaji.

I noticed that people were out on the streets... IN THE MORNING? I made a confused face.

"Things got a little hectic back here after you left. Yubaba was revenge-crazy. Oh, and Haku didn't tear up his contract, he just escaped while Yubaba was being really crazy." Takai said.

Haku just blinked and looked at the ground.

"I, uh, didn't want you to worry. I thought maybe I could handle it, but that is another reason I came back for you." Haku said.

"We came for you because we need you to tear up our contracts." Takai blurted out. A flash of red was in her eyes. The same flash I had noticed when Takai had first entered. Odd, I thought.

"Yeah, we, uh, need you to help us." Haku said embarrassed he had to ask me to help him. He normally helped me, so I thought this would be the perfect time to repay him.

When we finally got to the bathhouse, everybody was up there, even Kamaji. He was scurrying around getting things for Yubaba.

"You see," began Haku. "Yubaba fell ill not long after we left. She was that mad."

Suddenly, Takai slashed at Haku.

"Ung..." Haku sighed falling to the ground. I knew she was bad news!

"You!" I screeched at Takai.

"Yes, me." Takai said sounding exactly like Yubaba.

"You made somebody up to spy on Haku?" I scream-asked.

" said sounding exactly like Yubaba.

"You made somebody up to spy on Haku?" I scream-asked.

"Yup," she answered. "But I knew he would come for you, so It was basically for the both of you." she said smirking evilly.

Yubaba muttered something and glowed slightly. My head throbbed. NO! She zapped my mind! I fell helplessly to the ground.

"Haku..." I said before I was knocked out. Life as I knew it, was crumbling before my eyes.


	5. Hear That Sweet Sorrow

"Ung..." I moaned rubbing my head. I was asleep in a pink flowery sleeping bag in Kamaji's room. I couldn't recall exactly what happed at first, but when I did, I shuddered.

_How could she crush Haku like that? _I thought getting madder by the second. _Why would she sink so low as to toy with his emotions? She's even lowlier than I thought! _I couldn't stop thinking about how much I hated her and wished she would die. I knew that it was horrible to wish for somebody to die, but she deserved it! I wouldn't let her hurt Haku! I was jealous of Takai when I saw her with Haku. I thought we had something and that...

I stopped thinking about it and looked round. Haku was awake, but he was staring at the floor. _He really liked her a LOT. _I thought staring at him. I felt really bad for him. Takai _did _sound too good to be true. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, smart and all of that.

"Haku...I..." My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"She tricked me." was all he said.

"Haku, I know that..." I didn't finish my sentence, I still didn't know what to say, other than, "Takai was just Yubaba's toy," but I didn't think saying that would help, since it was already obvious enough.

"I didn't want to be with her," he said. "She approached me. I was going to wait and come for you after I straightened things out with Yubaba, but every night she insisted that we be together. Also, every night she gave me some serum, she said it was a power increasing serum. It was obviously a controlling serum of some sort. She forced me to be with her. Otherwise, I would have come back for you. Well, I did end up coming for you, but it was to dispose of you, but the serum wore off when I ate dinner at your house."

I blinked, but didn't say anything else. He said so many things that I couldn't keep up with what happened, but I got the gist of it.

Haku looked up. "I wanted to completely get rid of my business with Yubaba so when I came back to be with you, nothing would go wrong." Haku said standing up. He walked over to me. "I never would break my promise to you, and I would never be with somebody else behind your back." Haku said holding my hand. I was glad to be back with him. I felt, safe with him.

It was about time for everybody to wake up now, since it was late at night. I decided to get up and fold up my sleeping bag. I also decided that as long as I was at the bath house, I would work. I needed to occupy myself as long as I was there. After all, I was sure the workers would agree to not telling Yubaba if maybe I bribed them...

Yubaba heard about the news within five minutes, since Yubaba used her magic to look at my location. She decided not to fly right down there and banish me, she decided instead, she have some "fun" with me instead. Judging from her definition of fun, it wouldn't be fun for me.

"That puny brat is in my bathhouse." Yubaba said with a tone of rage in her voice. "Well, I think I'll have a little fun with the squirt before I annihilate her completely." Yubaba snickered and walked to Boh's room.

"Sweetheart," Yubaba called to Boh. "I need you to be a good boy while Mommy does some serious work, ok?" Yubaba said in a sickingly sweet voice.

Boh wasn't listening, we was asleep under his pillows and stuffed animals.

"Sen!" Rin called out to her as she tackled her in a hug. "You dope! I was afraid you wouldn't come back!" Rin didn't stop talking. She kept talking and talking and talking.

Chihiro shifted her weight to the other foot a few times impatiently and acted as if she was listening.

Haku was close behind Chihiro getting slightly impatient as well.

"I have SO much to tell you," Rin said with excitement. "but most of it I can't say in front of H-A-K-U know who." Rin said glaring at Haku.

"You two can go talk, but only for a while though, there's work to be done. Toshio the fire spirit is scheduled for a bath here in an hour and a half." Haku said walking off to work.

Haku had been moved down to a two year's of work to pay for all of the damage he had done and for just betraying her.

"Sen, there's this girl here, her name is Yoko, I think you'll like her." Rin said opening the door to the girl's dorm.

Inside sat a girl a year or two older than me.

"Konnichiwa." Yoko said bowing politely to me. She was very pretty. She had short black hair and pale skin. She was very short and skinny. She had on a long white robe and pink sandals.

When I got a good look at her, I noticed something; she had on a necklace. The necklace was pink and purple, but it seemed to glow. I ignored it for the time being.

"Konnichiwa." I replied to her politely bowing as well.

"I'm Yoko, and I'm an Earth spirit." she said clasping on to her necklace. Apperantly, it meant a lot to her.

"Yoko, hey, tell Sen about where you come from." Rin said anxiously.

"Oh, yes, where I come from. I was born in the trees of the rainforest. Nature was born into me, so that is why I'm a spirit." Yoko explained smiling.

"Hey, Yoko, tell Sen about the time you grew back part of the rainforest." Rin said excitedly. Apparently, Yoko had many exciting things in her past.

"When I returned home once, half of my home was destroyed. I had to do something. So, since my specialty is nature, I grew back the trees. Monkeys and tigers and toucans soon came and inhibited the new section of the rainforest." Yoko finished.

"Isn't she awesome!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, amazing!" I said smiling. She seemed so interesting, that out conversation dragged on, until we had to work.

I forgot how hard the work was, until I had to scrub the big tub by hand.


	6. ToshiOH!

Toshi-OH!

"Good work, Sen! We got most of the grime out of the tub!" Rin said smiling. Now Toshio could come into the bath house and go straight into a clean tub.

"He's arrived!" shouted the foreman. "Everybody, take your places!" he shouted again louder this time.

Everybody ran to greet the huge fire spirit, but it just kept walking. I led Toshio to the big tub.

Toshio plopped right in. I rushed to the wall, banged on it, clipped on the herbal soak token I had picked up earlier from the foreman and waited for the pump to come out.

When the pump was out, I pulled on it and the water fell all over Toshio.

"Ooooh," Toshio relaxed a little more and laid down in the water.

When I pulled on the pump to stop the water, Toshio shrieked out so loud, everybody within a mile of the bath house got tinnitus.

Toshio didn't stop screaming. He got louder and louder. His eyes turned red and he got up.

"I'm sorry, Sir., but the tub will over flow if I add any more water." I explained sweetly.

"Grrrahhh!" Toshio screamed. He ran around the bath house destroying six of the baths.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yubaba screamed over Toshio floating down. "Hello, Chihiro. I'll deal with you later." Yubaba said floating closer to Toshio. "Right now, I have to take care of something _you _started." Yubaba glared at me and casted a mind-zap spell on Toshio.

He wasn't that strong. He fell down and disappeared. After Yubaba was completely sure he was gone, she shifted her glance to me.

"I've had absolutely _enough _of you, puny rat. I was going to wait to kill you, but you have destroyed half of my bath house by not obeying Toshio's orders. So what if the tub overflowed? It would be better than completely _ruining _my bath house!" Yubaba screamed looking around at the horrible mess. "You need a punishment, but what to do to torture you is the question." Yubaba said rubbing her chin. "I know, a good pain spell should be enough to knock you out, then I'll dispose of you _completely _tomorrow." Yubaba said, her hands glowing and aiming at me.

Just as I thought I'd be knocked out, Haku jumped in front of me. He put up a freeze spell, like he did to the frog last time I visited the spirit world.

"Chihiro, run!" Haku called to me. I nodded and ran at full speed. I didn't know where I was going, I was just trying to escape Yubaba's magic.

"You worthless dragon! You made me miss my target! Now you will be my target!" Yubaba screamed at Haku as his spell wore off. The pain spell hit him directly in the stomach.

I could tell something was wrong so I ran right to him.

"Haku!" I screamed. I was so mad at Yubaba, I wanted her to DIE! I rammed right into. I knocked the wind out of her, but she was fine. I had enough time to pick up Haku, since he was so skinny, and drag him down to Kamaji's room.

I laid him on a pillow and a sleeping bag.

"What's the matter?" Kamaji asked looking back from his work to us.

"Yubaba tried to hit me but Haku guarded me." I answered. I hoped he would be ok. It was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he would probably be fine now.

**Haku's POV**

She would have been in this position if I hadn't saved her.

Yubaba's magic seemed stronger than usual, but I know why; I was weakened by love.

I was thinking of Chihiro all while I was working. Of course, I was thinking of her while I protected her.

I wonder if bringing her back here was the best idea. I'm starting to regret coming back to her.

What danger have I put her in?


	7. To the River!

To the River!

When Haku awoke, he rubbed his head and sprung up.

"Chihiro, we have to go to my house. It is by old river. I put a spell on it so no one else but us can see it. We'll be safe from Yubaba there." Haku said grabbing my hand and running so fast I tripped over my own two feet!

_I thought I got over being so clumsy! _I screamed at myself in my mind.

"Are you all right?" Haku said picking me up.

"Uh-huh." I said rubbing my head. _I embarrassed myself...AGAIN! I hate being clumsy!_ My head screamed at me again.

Haku decided to carry me the rest of the way to his house...dragon style...

When we arrived, I was asleep. I tried to wake up... but I couldn't. I struggled to wake up, but I just couldn't.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought to myself. I was really scared. I decided to just sleep, maybe I would wake up after more sleep.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered softly. I could wake up now, thank God.

"Yeah," I answered. I was still really tired. Really, really tired. Flying on a dragon can take a lot out of you. I wonder if it takes any energy out of him?

"This, I my home." Haku said gesturing to all around. It was a beautiful house that had a style that looked under the river, but it wasn't. It was just what he used to build it (clams, shells, etc.) that looked like the bottom of the river.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I _was _a tad bit hungry, so I shook my head yes and he went into the kitchen. It smelled nice, whatever he was cooking.

"I hope you like sushi, soup, bread and water, because that's what this is. It's basically all I have here." Haku said putting a plate in front of me. I was at his table, which looked like it was carved out of pearls.

The soup was a little cold, but other than that, his food tasted delicious.

"Haku," I began.

"Yes." he answered looking up from his plate.

"Do you ever get...lonely?" I asked. After all, it was just a home for him. I wondered if he needed my company or something.

Haku blinked at the question and sighed, "Yes. I do get lonely sometimes."

I looked down at the floor. I felt real bad for him. All I wanted to do was stay with him, but my parents would be worried. _They hate you, Chihiro. _My mind said to me. _Stay with Haku. He's the one who loves you. He needs you. You need him. _

"Haku," I began again.

"Yes." he answered once more.

"I'd love to stay with you, but I have to go to my parents. Until I'm older, I can't stay long. I'll be able to visit you once or twice a week, though, but I won't be able to live with you until I move away from home. I'm sorry." I said.

"That's ok..." Haku said, me knowing perfectly well that it wasn't ok. "I'll take you home. But you have to be asleep, first." he said.

He didn't have to tell me twice, I was asleep in a minute.

**7 years later**

"Chihiro, would you stop reading and turn of the light?" my roommate Mindy said to me sleepily.

The digital clock read 1:48 a.m.

"Chi-Chi, I'm begging you. I have to finish up my junior I.S. tomorrow." she complained.

"Noooo..." I begged her. "I'm just to the good part!" I moaned loudly.

"Queit down!" our neighbor, Marcus complained. He was half asleep and half brain-dead. He was the dumbest boy in all of Armington. No, the dumbest boy on campus. No, the dumbest boy on EARTH!

"Fine," I moaned closing my book and clicking off my light. "There, happy now?" I said to Mindy and Marcus.

Mindy had been my friend since the beginning of middle school. She was tall with long blonde hair. She was really smart and brave. I, on the other hand was a little dumber and I was shorter. I had long brown hair and I was bony, bony, bony.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about a friend I had met, seven years ago...

"I'd love to stay with you, but I have to go to my parents. Until I'm older, I can't stay long. I'll be able to visit you once or twice a week, though, but I won't be able to live with you until I move away from home. I'm sorry."

"That's ok..." "I'll take you home. But you have to be asleep, first."

"Chihiro!" Mindy screamed at me. "Wake up! Today's the last day of school! C'mon, you have to turn in that twelve page paper and my I.S. needs to be in it a half an hour! Hurry up, take a shower and do all that crap, and let's go!" she said hopping around our room.

I ran in the shower, put in a silver top and black jeans, applied my make-up and ran out of our dorm and to Mythology class.

"Class, turn in your essays please." said Mr. Turner. I walked up to him and handed in my essay.

"Very good work, Chihiro. Swell improvement, A-." he said stamping my work with a big A- stamp.

The rest of my classes were finished quickly. When I returned back to my room, Mindy left a note that said, "Out to see the parents. Seeya next year."

I would miss Mindy, but I had to see my parents, and a friend...

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed as I wrapped them in a tight hug.

"Welcome home, princess." my father said ruffling my hair and squeezing me tighter than ever.

"Welcome home, love." my mother said squeezing me very tight, as well. She and father had looked a little aged, but they didn't look _too _bad.

I was dumb when I thought they didn't love me. I was only eleven. Eleven year-olds will exaggerate sometimes.

I went inside and ate the sushi my mother had cooked. It wasn't as good as Haku's sushi, though.

"Mom, Dad," I said after I was finished catching the up.

"Yeah," they said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go out. I'll be back today or tomorrow." I said packing up some dresses and sneakers.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Just be careful." Mom said as she hugged me.

"Take the car!" Dad yelled out the back door as I almost walked off.

"Okay!" I yelled back to him opening the silver door of the new Saturn. After I pulled out of the garage, I started thinking about all the things Haku and I would do together. I just hoped that he hadn't found a new girl.

Hey, sorry I haven't left a note at the end of each chappie. My story is turning into what my fave story on here (Reflections in the Water) is like. Don't worry, I'm changing the end. I had to go 7 years ahead. After all, she was only 11. The style of the story has greatly changed, sorry, but I wanted it to be more serious. :Dodges flying objects:


	8. No More Broken Hearts

No More Broken Hearts

I parked the car where my parents had, eight years ago.

I got out of the car and scuffed over to the river. It looked beautiful. I wondered where Haku was.

It wasn't long before I found out where he was. I saw a boy sprawled out on the sand...hurt...badly.

"HAKU!" I screamed out running over to him. Tears flowed from my eyes. My heart pounded rapidly. Was he...?

"NO!" I screamed out. I hoped he was alive. Life wouldn't have meaning if he was...

I knelt down beside him. He was barely breathing, but he was alive, that's what counted, that's all that mattered.

"I..." I began. I had to say it while he wasn't listening. I was too embarrassed.

"Haku, I...Haku, I love you." I said to him crying harder now. "I'll, I'll save you, no matter what." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I tried carrying him, but he was too big now, and I was still bony and weak.

I dragged him to the side of the river. I didn't know what good that would do, but I just wanted to get him away from the sand, there were pokey shells and so on around that area. I didn't want him getting hurt by the shells.

I had another idea while he was asleep.

"Better do this quick," I said taking a deep breath.

I leaned down and kissed him, then I ran off to get help. I decided Kamaji would be the best person to tell. (Ooh, romance, but that isn't the T! Haha)

When I arrived in the boiler room Kamaji was startled by my return.

"Sen, I thought you were long gone seven years ago!" He said crawling over to me to wrap me in a tight spider-hug. One of his claws accidentally scratched me on the arm, but I ignored it .

"Haku is badly hurt. He is barely breathing!" I choked out. I began crying again, loud and hard.

"Calm down," Kamaji began putting a hand on my shoulder. "Give this to him." Kamaji said giving me a vile full of green fluid.

"That should make him better." Kamaji said turning around. "Sen? Sen?" he called to me.

I wasn't there, I was going to save Haku.

"HAKU!" I screamed out to him. He was right where I left him. I popped the cork on the bottle.

"Here," I said opening his mouth and pouring in the green liquid. It looked awful, and apparently tasted awful. Haku sputtered, but swallowed it. I felt bad for him, but al least his breathing steadied.

"Chihiro..." Haku said opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked surprised.

All Haku did was smiled. I knew how he figured out. I turned fire engine red. I bit on my lower lip.

"This never leaves this river." I said helping him up.

"All right." he answered. He kept smiling. I laughed. I couldn't resist what had happened.

L-O-V-E. The T is also for mild violence. Sorry about the no cliffie, but hopefully next chappie I'll get around to a cliffie. I'm gonna try to get away from the plot of Reflections in the Water, but I love that ff so0o0 much I wanna have a story with as many reveiws (100+) as hers. Anyway, remember: lossa reveiwshappy authressupdates, lots of them

-Lydia


	9. In Your Arms Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but I DO own the plot.

"I made this necklace for you," Haku said pulling a necklace out from his pocket. "It makes it so you don't have to be asleep when you enter my house." he said placing it around my neck. "Just hold onto it, and you will be inside of my house." he said standing up. We were sitting on the shore.

I grasped the necklace, and was inside his bedroom in an instant.

"Wow," I said. "very convenient." I said sitting down on his bed. Haku sat down beside me.

"Haku, why were you hurt like that?" I asked him, confused. I was mad at myself for not throwing myself into his arms the second I saw him. But I was concerned about what happened, so I guess that was more important.

"Yubaba...she..." his voice trailed off. I was really concerned now.

"What happened?" I asked pushily. I wanted to know. I wanted to hurt Yubaba if she was responsible for this, which was obvious.

"Yubaba tried to kill me. She poisoned me. She was mad at me for talking to her baby." he answered. "She won't stop attacking me until I'm dead, but so far, I've been able to avoid her attacks. But I haven't felt so well since she tried to stick a dagger in me." he answered again. I noticed his stomach was bleeding.

"HAKU!" I screamed pointing to his stomach. "You're bleeding!" I screamed again.

Haku looked down at his stomach and pulled up his shirt. I was cut badly. I was crying again.

"I'll go get you a wash cloth with water. You put pressure on it." I said leaping up and running into the kitchen. I was so scared.

I came back into the room with a wet wash-cloth and I put it on Haku's stomach. After a while, the blood stopped.

"I guess when she tried to kill me with that dagger the before she poisoned me was more serious then I thought it was." he said holding his stomach.

"I'm just glad you're alive." I said smiling to him. Then something unexpected happened; Haku leaned over to kiss me. I leaned the rest of the way. (Mmm, love!)

I leaned back, so did Haku. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I think I liked it.

Eh, sowwy, short chappie. I had to end it there, don't worry longer chappie next time, promise. I finally got around to putting up a disclaimer. Please review. Lossa reviewsequalsequals happy melossa updates.


	10. Dragon's Love

Dragon's Love

I must have fallen asleep in Haku's bed, since I woke up in it the next morning. Haku was asleep beside me, and when I looked at my pink watch, it read 6:30. I decided I was still tired and six thirty was too early for me, so I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again at nine thirty, Haku was gone. I sat up in bed and looked around. Something smelled good. Haku was cooking sushi. My mouth watered, I was soo hungry since all I had eaten was noodles for two days.

I groggily walked into the kitchen rubbing my eyes and yawning a long, hard yawn. I was still tired.

"Morning," I said to Haku yawning again. I was wearing my T-shirt and shorts I had worn yesterday, but I didn't care, really. Sometimes at college I slept in my pajamas.

"Good morning." Haku said turning to me. He smiled and went back to fixing us sushi and something else delicious looking.

"I can't stay here, you know. I have college and friends and all that kind of stuff." I said looking at Haku who turned to look at me.

"I know," he said sitting down at his table. "But you don't have to live in the dorm. I can make you a necklace that teleports you to your dorm." he said looking straight at me. I liked the idea of teleporting to college and living at Haku's house.

"What if somebody happens to see me?" I asked thinking what would happen if somebody on campus saw me appear out of nowhere.

"You could teleport at night to here and tell everybody you rented an apartment by campus and you stay there at night and go to college by day. That way, when you teleport, nobody would see you." Haku suggested.

"Nobody is asleep by nine or ten. They go to parties and clubs and that stuff." I said sighing.

"At last there will be less people to see you." Haku said trying to be optimistic.

"I guess you're right." I said sitting down as he stood up to finish preparing breakfast.

I really wanted to be with Haku for the rest of my life, but I knew that I couldn't lie forever about where I stayed at night, but at least for now, I was safe.

After lunch, I decided I would have a nice shower. I turned on the faucet and stepped inside the shower.

"OW!" I screamed out loudly. I was burnt by the hot water.

"What is it?" Haku screamed from behind the door.

"I just burned myself with hot water, that's all I said turning up the cold water.

"Oh," Haku said returning to the dishwasher to scrub off the remains of our lunch. He acted so normal, like a human. Maybe he wanted to have a partially normal life.

When I got out of the shower, I decided to take a nap.

When I was settled in Haku's bed, he climbed in with me. I put my arms around his waist.

Nothing could separate me from Haku, I thought.

Not now, not ever.

Sorry it was so0o0 short. I just HAD to end it. I have to go to my sis's graduation PARTEY today so I had to finish it. I'm in the play Oliver! and I'm a boy pick-pocket. Anyway, thanks VampireHelsing, for all of the glorious reviews and you have motivated me to write more. Please review a lot, because it makes me feel like updating. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, you are great. One more announcement: Animal liberation! Go vegetarians!


	11. Takai's Return and Haku's Dark Side

Takai's Return and Haku's Dark Side

I woke up when I heard something break and fall down. Haku sprang up from his bed and ran into the kitchen door. It was knocked down and Takai and Yubaba were in the doorway.

"Haku," Takai began reaching out for Haku. "I love you. I didn't know any better then. Come with me, and we can conquer the world. Forget about the scrawny one, she is not your soul mate. I am." Takai said jabbing Haku in the arm with what looked like a needle with some kind of serum in it.

"Let him go! NOW!" I screamed at Takai rushing towards her to hit her in the stomach.

_FROOM!_

Yubaba shot a pain spell at me. I was aching all over. I couldn't just lie there on the ground watching Haku be injected with…THE SERUM! That was it! The serum Takai had originally used on Haku was what she was using! Only more powerful and long-lasting so he could really be evil!

"You…won't… get away… with this…" I moaned out before blacking out.

When I awoke, I was where I was when I was knocked out.

I grasped my necklace and I was outside. In the air, I saw and red dragon with black stripes, and a blue and white dragon with a hint of black with red eyes. They were flying towards the real world ad destroying it in their paths.

"Haku! Stop this!" I screamed out. The dragon's head turned towards me and flew straight at me.

"No!" I said, but I didn't move.

Haku came to a sudden halt when he was about a foot away from me. He just stared at me.

"Haku! Don't do this! I…" my voice trailed off.

After a minute or two of Haku and I staring eye to eye, Takai flew over to me and didn't stop about a foot away, she lunged right at me and I fell backwards. I sprang up and stood eye to eye, once more, with Haku.

"I LOVE YOU!" I finally choked out loudly. Takai just stared at me and growled. After a minute of Haku standing in front of me, the red faded out of his eyes, and he jumped over on to Takai and bit her.

Takai yelped and flew over to Yubaba, who was zapping trees down.

Haku transformed back into a human and fell to the ground. He was barely breathing.

"NO!" I screamed out very loud. Tears streamed from my eyes and I picked up his head and sobbed some more.

"You can't die on me now, Haku. Not after all we've been through!" I screamed a little softer this time.

"Chihiro…" Haku sighed out. "I'm fine, I just was overwhelmed by evil." Haku said falling asleep in my arms.

I was still scared. I was hoping that Yubaba or Takai wouldn't come back for us. If they did, who knows what would happen?


	12. The Power of the River

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but I do own the plot and Takai.

The Power of the River

I had transported Haku and I back to his house and I laid him on his bed. I laid down beside him leaning against him.

"I won't let Takai or Yubaba take you away without me. I'll never leave you again." I said getting closer to him. If he was going to be evil, I would, too.

I almost fell asleep, when Haku started disappearing. His knees were beginning to vanish when I noticed. I grasped what was left of him. When he had fully disappeared, I began to cry harder than ever. I had broken my promise, when Haku hadn't. He had promised to see me again. And he did, when I was eleven. Now I repaid him with promising him to never leave him again, and broke it about an hour later.

I cried and cried so hard, that I didn't realize I was beginning to disappear, as well.

"Huh? What would Yubaba and Takai want with me?" I said to myself. I also just thought about how Takai could function without Yubaba talking for her. I din't want to worry about that then, I had more important things to worry about.

After I was fully disappeared, I was in a dark room with Haku, who had woken up.

"Why did I disappear with you? Why did you disappear in the first place? Where are we?" I was frantically asking questions getting worried. There was a horrid smell in the dank room, like mold and old shoes and rotten eggs.

"Calm down," Haku said standing up from his sitting position on the wet floor. I stood up as well. I was getting wet and smelly by sitting on the floor. "When a promise is made to a river spirit, it is kept. The power of The River Of Promises makes this happen. The spirit can stop this effect if the promise is bad." Haku said trying to simplify the explanation for my first question. "I disappeared because Takai and Yubaba teleported us here. They actually wanted just me, but they don't know about The River Of Promises. They want me to, well..."

I got the idea of what Haku was trying to say.

"They're not going to kill you! If they want to, they will have to battle me first!" I screamed. I was angry, very angry. At Takai and Yubaba. I was mad at everything. Why couldn't I just be with Haku alone without people wanting to kill us? Were they jealous of our love? Were they that crazy about spirits and humans being in love?

"Chihiro..." Haku said not knowing what to say. I knew how stupid and ridiculous it was to say, "They will battle me first", but I was just trying to protect Haku. I'd do anything for him.

"Never mind now, what about where we are?" I asked Haku.

"I think we are in a dungeon of some sort. We're not in the bathhouse, though." Haku answered looking around at the smelly dungeon.

"What about Takai? How can she be doing things at the same time Yubaba is?" I asked. I really wanted the answer to that one.

"Yubaba gave her her own mind that is programmed to eternally serve her. Takai is still like a robot. Even If somehow we gave her back her own body and mind, she wouldn't know who either one of us are." Haku said sighing. He looked away from me to the pitch-black side of the dungeon. "There never was a Takai, and there never will be." Haku said sighing once more. "But she's not who I love, and not who I'm loved by." Haku said turning back towards me.

I knew what he meant. He loved me back? I felt happy. I loved somebody and they loved me back, other than my parents.

"You really..." my voice trailed off. I was too astounded to talk.

"Yes, Chihiro. I..."

_Eeeek_

A cell-door opened from the pitch-black area of the dungeon. It sounded as if it was from our cell. It was.

Fire-red eyes shone against the darkness. Soon, Takai's figure shone in the pale torch-light.

"Humans and spirits can't love each other." Takai said slowly walking towards Haku and I. Takai grabbed Haku by his neck. He didn't sputter. He calmly pried Takai's hand off from around his neck. Takai glared at Haku and shot a fire bolt at him. Haku fell to the wet ground.

"You..." I began to Takai. I swore like a sailor. Her mouth was wide open as she walked over to me to grab my neck. I dodged her, grabbed her by the ankle, and tripped her. She got right back up and tried to ram me. I dodged her again. I could tell she was getting really frustrated.

"Nobody touches Haku." I said gritting my teeth.

Suddenly, I glowed a whitish yellow and a gust came around me. Wind was swirling all of the dust and filth around in the air. I ignored it and flung my hand up in the air. A huge beam of light came out of my hand and zapped Takai right in the stomach. She fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Haku regained consciousness as I glowed.

"I guess I'm not human." I said smiling at Takai on the ground. "Now that means I can be with Haku." I said grinning wide lightly kicking Takai.

I sat down next to Haku on the ground. He sat up and brushed off his pants. I brushed off mine as well.

Just then, something magical happened; Haku and I kissed again. I was so happy to be loved.

My happiness faded when the cell door opened once more and I saw two large brown eyes against the darkness.

"Hello my pretty," were the scraggly words that came out of the person's mouth. I knew that voice. "Human or not, that spirit is mine." the voice said, getting a meaner tone.

Then, I saw a huge nose and a blue dress.

Afterword:

Was that to boring? Was the fight scene too dumb? I need feedback. No matter how harsh, I need to know what I need to improve. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far and I love, LOVVE reviews. It makes me feel happy to know that people other than me are enjoying the story. My play practice for "Oliver!" is tonight. I joined basically for friends, but I loove acting, too. Anywho, reviews (and I mean lots of them!) help me update and they make me feel confident about my writing. My goal is if I get 100 reviews I will try and publish this on another site or something to get my story popular. Thanks for all the reviews, Vampy, they are what made me write two chapters in an hour. :) Thanks also to Ty'sGirl andMiss Tidal Wave, you have helped me as well. I recommend "Searching For You", "Who Says We're Too Young to Love", "Reflections in the Water", "Convergence" and ALL of LadyRainDragon's work ("Promise of a River", "Rivers Never Die", "River's Keep Flowing"). Anyway, sorry for the long afterword, I just wanted to metion a bunch of crap. Oh BTH, I wanted to say I probabaly have a sequel to this and I will be updating in a day or two. I will probably end this story at at least 21-23 chappies. Ok,ANIMAL LIBERATION! GO VEGETARIAN!


	13. The Spirit of Light and The Keota River

The Spirit of Light and the Keota River!

"You can't be with this spirit," Yubaba said pointing her wrinkly finger at me. "You can't be inhuman! You can't!" Yubaba screeched. She looked scared of me. I didn't even know that I was a spirit, until a few moments ago, but I acted like I knew since I was born.

"And why can't I be...THE GREAT SPIRIT OF LIGHT AND THE KEOTA RIVER!" I asked making it all up, as I went along. I started faintly glowing again.

"There's no such thing!" Yubaba shot back. A red glow grew into her hands until it shot out into a beam of red light. The same thing happened with me, only my beam was white. The beams pushed each other back and forth and I forced all of my energy on Yubaba's beam.

Finally, her red beam of light shattered and my white beam crashed into her. She flew backwards and hit her head on the damp floor.

I ran over to her and screamed into her face.

"I'll be with Haku if I want to! Even if I was a human! Do you know why?" I asked still screaming. "Because I **LOVE **him!" I screamed even louder.

Then, a barrier of white light surrounded where I was standing, and where Takai and Yubaba were. The white light sizzled and fire came out of where Takai and Yubaba were.

"Are they...?" I asked Haku. There was nothing where Yubaba and Takai were lying. Just a damp, wet, smelly floor.

"I imagine Takai is. She was weak. Yubaba is too strong to be dead. It would take something ten times the size of what you just did to kill her." Haku said looking down at the empty floor.

"What did I just do?" I asked wondering deeply what powers I had.

Haku smiled, then he started to laugh a little.

"What did you do?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing at all. You did it. I guess I might have had something to do with it." Haku said controlling his laughter. "I never thought I would have part of getting rid of Takai, though." Haku said still looking at the empty, smelly floor. "You see, in this world, when somebody really loves another, the strongest power in their body unleashes." Haku said smiling at me.

"Oh," I said. I thought I actually was a spirit for a minute.

"We need to find a way out," Haku said looking into the darkness. "We could go through the darkness to the cell door." Haku suggested.

"It's really dark over there..." I said looking over to the far corner of the room. Nothing but darkness.

"Just stay close," Haku said grabbing my hand. I followed him into the darkness.

It smelled even worse in the pitch-black, but I didn't complain. I just wanted to get out of there.

Finally, after walking for a few minutes (which seemed like an hour) in the pitch-black, smelly darkness, Haku opened a door, which led out of our cell into a cell-room. In the distance, I could see a staircase in the torchlight. Haku and I climbed it.

When we were up, there was a small door. We opened it and came out into outside. We were somewhere by the bathhouse! It looked like we were beside the boiler room.

"I guess we _were _in the bathhouse after all. At least, beside it." Haku said looking around our surroundings.

I grasped Haku's hand and with the other hand, I grasped onto the necklace that transported us back to Haku's house.

"I'm not going to let Yubaba or Takai or anybody else ruin our love!" I screamed aloud inside his house. "I won't let them get in the way of us!" I screamed louder.

Suddenly, Yubaba and Takai appeared in front of us and I zapped them both harder than ever. I screamed louder and forced more energy on them. More. More.

"I won't let you ruin it!" I said forcing everything on them, until I became so angry I shot myself at them, completely killing them.

The last words from the both of them were, "No...her child...will...be the...Keota River...spirit and destroy...the bath...house..."

I fell backwards thinking "Her child!"

A few days? Sorry...I was so0o0o0o0 busy it wasn't even funny. Really. My BFF came over and relatives came and all kinds a crud. It was fun crud, though. I was aiming for this story to have like at least 21 chappies, but I think it will end up like 17 or 18 or somewhere around there. I MIGHT have a sequel after this ff, but I'm still pondering over the thought. Hey, PLEASE e-mail me! I love getting e-mails about my stories and just for the heck of it. I'm looking for a pen-pal or somethin'. Anywho, hope you liked this crappie, I mean CHAPPIE! Personaly, I think it was pretty lame, but hey, it's my opinion, so if you like it, I'll keep it. Please review! I LOVVVE reviews! Ok, I've wasted toooooo much of your time, so now I will shut up, but first I will tell you this: ANIMAL LIBERATION! GO VEGETARIANS!


	14. Keota

Keota

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Child? I thought. I'm not having a child.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Chihiro, there's someone here for you," Haku said calling out to Chihiro from the front door."

Who would be here for me? I wondered.

When I got to the door, I saw two women spirits and a man dressed all in fancy white clothes.

"Hello miss Ogino." The man said bowing to me. I bowed back.

"How-how do you know my name?" I stuttered looking at the man again. His eyes were white and his hair was white. He was very young, about 18 or nineteen.

"I am the God of light. I know everything. Come, miss Ogino, follow me." The man said, grabbing my hand and teleporting me to an area surrounded by water.

"This is a good place…miss Airea, please make sure no one wanders into this area." One of the black spirits slowly nodded and walked to the middle of the island and shot a black mist out of her fingers and it spread around the island so none of the island was visible to people not on it.

"Miss Ogino, I have very big news for you…" The man said to me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked. I couldn't take the suspense.

"Well, Miss Ogino, you will be having a child, a baby girl." The man said calmly.

"What? What? WHHHAAT?" I said jumping up from the sitting position I was in. "What do you mean? Haku and I, I mean we, and how, what!" I screamed confused.

"Your child will be Keota. Keotariver." The man answered, calm as ever."

"Okay, what is th-the next news?" I asked, my voice shakey. I didn't think I wanted to know. I didn't want anymore children.

"Yubaba isn't dead. She will never die. I'm afraid you and Haku will have to keep fighting her until Keota is old enough to fight her herself."

"Okay, can I leave now, I want to tell Haku about all of this."

"Certainly, Miss Ogino." He said grabbing my hand again. Within a few seconds, I was back home…with Haku…

When I told Haku, he was about as excited as I was.

"I'm going to be a mother…" I said smiling.

"And I'm going to be a father…" Haku said smiling as well.

Then, I looked into Haku's eyes and said, "Our child…I like the sound of that…"

END

Sorry I didn't update forever. I was in Oregon and I was very busy. Okay, I hope you liked it!


End file.
